


Diary of a Creepy Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cursed Diary, F/F, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl named Maribel Rodriguez who founds a old diary and accidentally summons the ghost of a depressed woman.





	Diary of a Creepy Girl

It was a dark and stormy day at the botanica and it looked rather grim and morbid due to the weather, but when the basement door opened, a black-haired girl stepped out, wearing a red pinafore dress and black shoes, looking at the dark room before turning on the lights. The basement was creepy and had black victorian style wallpaper. She looked at glue traps, sighing when she saw the glue traps had no rats.

However, she heard a creepy laugh and ghostly moaning.

"What is that"

She had heard about the rumours of a old diary in the basement from one of her neighbours, Mr Johnson. He warned her that if anyone read a old diary, bad things happen.

Nonetheless, the girl looked into the walls, and pulled a book out.

And then she opened a book which cause her to see scary things.

"Salir jugar"

"Whoa Adorablemente Macabro"

Thunder crashing.

Rain pouring.

Maribel runs up the stairs with a book in her backpack, but she heard a harsh voice which is belong to her bratty older sister.

"Hey Maribel Like, what's this in your backpack!"

But when Lexi looks at a old diary, she is covered in blood.

"Aaaah!!! Mom i think i'm covered in blood!!"

Maribel closes the door when she enters her room.

"Go take a bath Carino"

"Ugh Maribel you ruined my life!"

In her room, Maribel puts a old diary on her bed and opened it.

"Words ugh lame"

Maribel chanted in Aztec as the words glowed green, but she gagged and a scary mexican shadow breaks a window.

"That hurts so much what else can you book?"

Maribel chanted in Aztec as the words glowed blue, but she ends up summoned ghostly cats.

After this, Maribel hyperventilates from summon ghostly cats.

"Aww now i missed it"

Maribel chanted in aztec as the words glowed yellow and summons a cute blue teddy bear.

"Aww"

But a cute teddy bear turned inside out.

"Gross!"

Thunder rumbling and bell tolls.

"Uh-oh"

Maribel flipped the page.

"Yes yes yes, the ghost of a depressed woman i can totally go for one of those!"

Maribel chanted in aztec as the words glowed red.

Thunder crash.

"Uh-oh"

Maribel went to the cemetery where she saw the ghost of a depressed woman with long black hair and pale skin; she was wearing a black dress.

"Hola"

Maribel screamed.

"No no no i didn't mean to scare you"

Maribel gulped "I-i'm Maribel Rodriguez what's yours."

"I'm Marisola, but everyone calls me Creepy Mexican Girl"


End file.
